Je serai là, que tu m'aimes ou pas
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Il lui avait demandé de l'aide... Il pouvait le faire, ils étaient meilleurs amis , après tout. Toutefois, la tournure des événements n'était pas celle à laquelle ni Marco, ni Jean, s'attendaient... /UA\ /JeanxMarco\
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Je serai là, que tu m'aimes ou pas

**Paring **: Jean x Marco

**Rating **: T

**Genre **: Romance

**Note **: Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur ces deux-là ! Bon, c'était pas l'idée que j'avais en tête à la base, mais bon... :3

**Warning **: Relations entre hommes.

**Résumé **: Il lui avait demandé de l'aide... Il pouvait le faire, ils étaient « meilleurs amis », après tout. Toutefois, la tournure des événements n'était pas celle à laquelle ni Marco, ni Jean, s'attendaient...

**Oya~ 8D**

**Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Personnellement, je suis très heureuse : j'ai passé mes épreuves de brevet, mon HdA, et je suis liiiibre~**

**Bref !**

**Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publier, mais là, j'ai l'honneur (?) de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction ! A chapitres, s'il vous plaît ! ;D**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Jean et Marco :X**

**J'arrête de vous embêter, c'est bon èwé !**

* * *

_Bonne lecture~ :3_

* * *

« Marco, je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! »

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami, pensif.

« Jean ? Un soucis ? »

Le châtain arriva essoufflé à la hauteur de Marco. Il avait un gros soucis. Un énorme soucis. Sa carrière en dépendait. Si le brun ne lui venait pas en aide, il serait perdu à tout jamais. Enfin, peut-être pas, mais c'était assez important pour lui faire redoubler son année. Et ça, c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

« Un soucis ? C'est pas un soucis là, c'est la grosse merde ! Nan, sérieux, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Marco sourit tendrement. Jean était toujours un garçon vulgaire, mais qui savait respectait ceux qu'il aimait. C'était un peu contradictoire tout de même. Le brun invita son ami à s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui. Il ferma le livre qu'il lisait, mais Jean ne put en lire le titre.

« L'anglais ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! J'ai un test la semaine prochaine, et faut que j'batte c't'enculé d'Eren ! Et que je réussisse tout court, sinon, mon année est foutue, mais c'pas important !»

Le brun eut un regard plus dur. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Jean parlait d'Eren. Il n'avait rien contre le jeune homme, mais le fait que le châtain parle autant de lui le mettait en colère. Bien sûr, son ami n'en savait rien.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas, à Eren ? »

Le ton était légèrement ironique. Merde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Un sourire. Vite, un sourire tendre ! Une grimace s'étira sur les lèvres de Marco.

« T'es fou toi ! J'veux le battre ! J'vais pas aller lui demander de l'aide !

-Haha, pas faux... »

Un rire forcé. Pas bon ça. Marco fit un sourire « naturel ». Jean le lui rendit, moins marqué. Le brun soupira, un semblant de vrai sourire sur les lèvres. Ce type était pas pensable... Comment avait-il pu... ?

« Aller, j'accepte. Tu me payes le déjeuner alors ?

-Ha ! Ca me semble équitable ! Merci, Marco ! »

Ce sourire. Plus dangereux que n'importe quelle arme. Plus luisant que n'importe quelle larme. Plus perçant que n'importe quel cri. Plus innocent qu'une petite fille. Plus beau que n'importe quel paysage. Marco se perdit un instant dans les yeux de son ami, mais se reprit. Il n'allait pas se trahir maintenant. Pas après trois ans.

Les deux compères se levèrent, Marco rangeant son livre dans son sac. Jean passa son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier soupira. Le châtain riait, ignorant le dilemme auquel était confronté son meilleur ami.

* * *

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller ! Kirschtein, je dois vous parler. »

Jean se leva, passa à côté de la place de Marco, lui murmurant de l'attendre à la sortir. Ce simple murmure fit sourire le brun, qui malgré son sang-froid, sentit ses joues chauffées. Il observa le professeur et son ami papotaient, visiblement des résultats scolaires du châtains. Celui-ci ne s'énervait pas, et eut même l'apparence de quelqu'un de très poli -ce qui était rare pour lui. Marco se leva, ferma son sac, et sortir de la salle, tout en saluant son professeur.

« Tiens, Bott, ferme la porte, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien. Au revoir monsieur. »

Marco s'exécuta. Le brun s'adossa contre le mur qui faisait face à la salle de classe, se laissant glisser lentement sur le sol. Il soupira longuement. A la sortie, Jean allait encore lui dire qu'ils iraient voir deux trois filles, pour s'amuser, et qu'ils réviseraient après chez le brun. Rien que de penser que son ami serait sûrement entre deux paires de seins, à s'amuser, le sang de Marco commençait à chauffer. Il avait supporté pas mal d'épreuves comme ça, dans le passé, mais il n'avait jamais fait allusion à quoi que ce soit.

Les bruits dans la salle de classe devenaient plus forts. Marco releva la tête, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Rien de bien distinct, mais il pouvait deviner quelques... cris ? Protestations. Le brun se leva, et inspira. Il toqua à la porte, et entra de suite. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Excusez-moi... »

La scène à laquelle fit face Marco était choquante. Jean, la chemise arrachée, le pantalon baissé, les jambes écartées, pleurant sur le bureau... Et en face, leur professeur, en érection, étonné de voir qu'il restait un étudiant dans l'établissement. Le brun ne put s'en empêcher : le coup de poing partit tout seul. Le châtain ne bougeait pas. Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Bott se tourna vers l'adulte. Il se forçait à rester calme, mais en voyant le filet de sang couler de la lèvre du malfaiteur, il n'eut qu'une envie : le frapper de nouveau. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ha ! Tu m'as frappé, et alors ? Je préviens la direction, je te fais renvoyer, et... »

Il regarda Jean, qui se rhabillait comme il pouvait. Il pouffa une nouvelle fois.

« Je pourrais continuer ma petite affaire.

-Quelle petite affaire ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Nouveau venu, qui n'était d'autre que le principal de l'établissement. Un homme mûr, certainement d'une quarantaine d'année, blond et bien conservé, venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ervin Smith, principal du lycée, avait un air grave sur le visage. Il s'avança vers le professeur, et l'écarta du chemin. Il attrapa Jean par les épaules, lui souriant.

« Tout va bien ?

-... »

L'adolescent ne put répondre grand chose, mais il ne pleurait plus. Marco, lui, ne bougeait plus. Il ne savait quoi faire, ni où se mettre. Le pervers sourit doucement, et mentit sur la situation.

« J'ai dû être un peu cru avec cet élève Monsieur. J'aurais dû employer d'autres mots peut-être ?

-Dites-moi, Professeur, est-ce que, par pur hasard, vous me prendriez pour un imbécile ? »

Le ton était froid, autoritaire. Le professeur eut du mal à contenir sa surprise. Smith s'approcha, parlant le plus clairement possible.

« Venez dans mon bureau, de suite. »

Le pervers ne rechigna pas, sachant que c'était peine perdue. Le principal se tourna vers Kirschtein.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes aussi, Jean.

-Je... »

C'était le première fois que Marco voyait son ami dans cet état. Et cela faisait peine à voir. Lui qui était si arrogant, enjoué, taquin... Là, il n'était rien. Juste... vide. Kirschtein accepta, cependant, il alla d'abord vers le brun. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, lui souriant doucement, peut-être pour le rassurer.

« Marco...

-Oui ? »

Le ton était doux. Comme du caramel. Jean esquissa un semblant de sourire, mais ne fit que grimacer. Bott lui caressa la joue, l'intimant à continuer.

« Tu peux... m'attendre ? »

Sa voix était cassée. Marco hocha la tête, acceptant. Il regarda le principal, qui lui sourit. Le principal prit les mains du pervers dans les siennes, et le tira jusqu'à son bureau, suivit par les deux adolescents. Marco s'arrêta à l'entrée.

« Je t'attends là, Jean. »

Le châtain se retourna.

« Merci... »

Et la porte se ferma.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demie heure que Jean était dans le bureau du principal. Marco s'était adossé contre le mur en face de la porte, et se contentait de soupirer. Il regardait le ciel, qui commençait à virer à l'orangé. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis l'incident, Marco n'avait pas prit la peine de vérifier l'heure. Il sortit son portable. Dix huit heures... La nuit sera tombée dans moins de deux heures. Le brun s'approcha de la fenêtre, en face de lui. Il posa sa main sur la vitre, et cala son front sur le verre froid. Ses dents se serrèrent. Il n'avait pas pu arrêter ce... Si le principal n'était pas intervenu, jusqu'où aurait-il pu aller ? Marco ne se connaissait pas violent, ni même colérique. Mais sur le coup, c'était comme un réflexe... Peut-être parce qu'il était question de Jean. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Et Marco le savait bien.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Jean, visiblement... serein. Le principal salua les deux adolescents, et retourna dans son bureau. Marco s'approcha de son ami.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le châtain fit un sourire tendre. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais fait à un homme. Bott fut un peu décontenancé.

« Oui... merci d'avoir était là pour moi, Marco.

-C'est normal, idiot... »

La voix du brun se cassait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il avait eu tellement peur pour Jean, que toute la pression accumulée sortait d'un coup. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais Marco put les retenir. Le regard brillant, il sourit à Kirschtein.

« On rentre ?

-Ouais, j'en reviens pas que je sois rester dans ce lycée aussi longtemps ! »

Jean faisait de l'humour. Comme avant. Comme... si rien ne s'était passé. Marco pouffa. Si Jean se remettait aussi vite, il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire ! Tous deux franchirent le portail, encore ouvert. Deux ou trois élèves, restés dans leurs clubs pour le nettoyage, sortaient avec eux. Alors que Marco s'apprêtait à saluer son ami et rentrer chez lui, son poignet fut retenu par Jean. Bott se retourna, étonné.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose qui... me tracasse.

-Oh ? Vas-y, je t'écoute...

-Non, pas ici... Je peux... venir chez toi ? S'il te plaît... »

* * *

**Alooooors ? :3 Ce premier chapitre est plutôt court, et je pense que les suivants le seront tout autant ! A moins que vous ne préfériez des chapitres plus long ? J'avoue que j'hésite beaucoup... Celui-là fait 3 pages et demi, alors à vous de me dire si cela vous convient, où si vous en voulez des un peu plus longs ;D Mais je trouve ça plus pratique de faire des petits chapitres, comme ça, pour ceux qui n'ont pas le temps de lire des gros pâtés, c'est sympa ^^**

**En espérant que vous aurez la patience de suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout x)**

**See ya ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Je serai là, que tu m'aimes ou pas

**Paring **: Jean x Marco

**Rating **: T

**Genre **: Romance

**Note **: Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de mettre en M en fait :p Mais bon, vu ce qui vous attend, je pense que le chap suivant, ce sera du M :3

**Warning **: Relations entre hommes.

_**Résumé **: Il lui avait demandé de l'aide... Il pouvait le faire, ils étaient « meilleurs amis », après tout. Toutefois, la tournure des événements n'était pas celle à laquelle ni Marco, ni Jean, s'attendaient..._

**Hello ~**

**Hallelujah, j'ai retrouvé ma clé (n'est-ce pas, Sae ? ;D ) ! Donc, voici le chapitre 2 :3 Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier Splash Boum, Sae Niimura, et les anonymes vava et Gravityy :3 Merci d'avoir commenté ! ;D J'aimerais aussi répondre à ces deux ano' , quand même :3**

Gravityy : La voici, la suite ;D Désolée, mais je pense les laisser comme le précédent, mais j'espère quand même que cela te plaira :3 Encore merci d'avoir commenté ! ;) Permets-moi de compter sur toi pour la suite ^^

Vava : Merciii :3 Je me re-excuse, mais les chapitres ne seront pas très longs ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien boucler cette fic ! ;D Je n'innove pas trop, mais encore merci pour la review, et je comptes aussi sur toi pour la suite ;) (ne t'en fais pas pour les deux reviews xD)

**Voilà voilà :3 Je remercie évidement tous ceux qui lisent et qui mettent en favoris, et qui suivent l'histoire ^^ (n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à commenter hein ;D /SBAAAAF/) Je précise (je ne le dis pas assez mais) que j'accepte toutes sortes de critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer, et vos avis sont tous les bienvenus ! (pas d'insultes cependant, merci) Bon, j'arrête mon blabla, je vous laisse déguster ! ;D**

* * *

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

_« Je dois te dire quelque chose qui... me tracasse._

_-Oh ? Vas-y, je t'écoute..._

_-Non, pas ici... Je peux... venir chez toi ? S'il te plaît... »_

Ah. Il n'était pas remis. Cela aurait été trop beau. Le brun se contenta de sourire, mais hésita. Il connaissait ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ami, mais... Les montrer à cet instant serait mal placé. Marco accepta, et invita Jean à le suivre. Malgré le fait qu'ils marchaient, la pression sur la manche du brun ne s'était pas allégé. Bott ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quitte à mal comprendre. Bah, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien se permettre d'espérer un peu.

« Dis, Marco... »

Le brun s'arrêta, et regarda son ami.

« Oui ? »

Jean baissa les yeux. Sa main glissa dans celle de Bott, et s'en empara. Les yeux légèrement brillants, Kirschtein releva le regard, soutenant celui du brun. Le châtain serra sa main. Marco put sentir que la main de Jean tremblait.

« Tu... resteras avec moi... ?

-Bien sûr. »

Un sourire des plus tendres s'étira sur les lèvres du brun. Il serra la main dans la sienne en retour, et tira légèrement dessus. Ils reprirent leur marche, et arrivèrent très vite chez le brun.

* * *

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

Marco secoua la tête.

« Ils rentrent assez tard aujourd'hui. Tu veux rester pour le dîner ?

-Ouais, je veux bien. »

Le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine -qui était rattachée à l'espace salon- et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « 18H50 » était lisible. Le temps passait vite, aujourd'hui. Jean enleva ses chaussures, posa son sac aux pieds d'une chaise, et s'affala dans le canapé. Il entendit son ami s'emparer du téléphone. Deux bips lointain se firent entendre, puis une voix féminine répondit.

« Oui ? »

Se fut au tour de Marco de répondre. Avec un ton mielleux.

« Je suis rentré. Jean est avec moi, il reste pour le dîner, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je te fais confiance. Ton père te passe le bonjour.

-Je lui passe le bonjour aussi. Bon courage pour votre travail, au revoir.

-Au revoir. »

_Que de politesse_, pensa Jean. Il ne se souvenait pas que Marco était si formel avec sa mère... Il se redressa, et vu que Marco avait la mine sombre. Un visage qui jusqu'alors était inconnu aux yeux du châtain. Le brun secoua discrètement la tête, et sourit à l'égard de son ami.

« Que veux-tu à manger ?

-Marco... C'était qui ? »

Bott sentit que Jean était inquiet. Cela lui faisait plaisir, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Pas maintenant. Le brun s'approcha du canapé où était Kirschtein, et mit son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« Secret. »

Le châtain sentit ses joues chauffer, et détourna le regard, faisant pouffer son ami. Marco retourna dans la cuisine, et fouilla dans les placards. Rien, à part quelques boîtes de conserves, et des gâteaux. Dans le frigo, une boîte de pâté, deux bouteilles de vin rouge, et un reste de salade, bon pour la poubelle. Le brun soupira. Autant commander quelque chose.

« Tu aimes la pizza ?

-A ton avis ? Qui n'aime pas ça ! »

_Moi,_ pensa Bott, en souriant légèrement. Il saisit son portable, et prit l'annuaire qui trônait sur le comptoir. En première page, un post-it rose avec une écriture penchée et arrondie, indiquant le numéro de la pizzeria. A côté, la liste des pizzas les plus populaires. Il l'a tendit à Jean, lui demandant de choisir celle qu'il préférait. Le châtain en prit une avec beaucoup d'épices. Ha. C'est vrai que, lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, Kirschtein aimait manger épicé. Comme quoi, les habitudes ne changent pas si facilement. Cela rassurait un peu Marco.

« Tu prends quoi toi ?

-Oh, rien, je n'ai pas très faim. Au pire, je piquerais dans ton assiette !

-Nan, pas touche ! »

Bott rit. Voir Jean réagir comme ça lui redonnait un peu le moral. C'était un peu idiot : c'était plutôt son ami qui devait se sentir apeuré. Et pourtant... Kirschtein vit que le brun n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Oï, c'est moi qui suis censé être en dépression là... »

Marco ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait raison. Le brun sourit, puis attrapa le téléphone. Il composa rapidement le numéro de la pizzeria, et attendit.

« Bonjour, je voudrais la pizza n°12. Oui. Dans une un quart d'heure, vous pouvez ? Oh... D'accord. Alors, au 5, impasse de la Brigade. Oui. Oui, merci. Au revoir. »

Un silence s'installa. Ce n'était pas pesant, mais ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise. _Tout ce que tu as à faire, Marco, c'est d'être là pour ton... « meilleur ami ». Rien de plus. Rien... de plus..._ pensa le brun. Il se trouvait désespérant : il arrivait encore à penser à ses sentiments alors que son amour secret s'était presque fait violer quelques heures plus tôt ! Mais bordel, mais était-il si égoïste ?! Marco voulut sortir de la pièce, pour s'aérer. Il marmonna une vague excuse, et sortit dans la rue.

Il voulait crier. Hurler, à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales. Pourtant, avant, cela ne lui faisait pas ça. Même lorsque Jean sortait avec des filles, il ne s'était jamais autant révolté. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Une larme coula.

« Je... ne pensais pas en arriver là, tout de même... »

Marco essuya les perles d'eau, et inspira l'air frais. Il frissonna. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Mentalement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il craque. Déjà qu'il ne se pensait pas bagarreur, et qu'il avait failli décrocher un coup de poing à son professeur, il se pourrait très bien que le brun soit une bête capable de sauter sur la moindre occasion ! Marco respira. Un klaxon le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Bonjour, je suis le livreur de pizzas ! C'est bien vous qui avez commandé la pizza n°12 ?

-O-Oui, c'est moi. Merci. Je vous dois combien ?

-12€50 s'il vous plaît !

-Attendez, l'argent est à l'intérieur, je reviens tout de suite. »

Le brun rentra dans la maison, et annonça à son ami que la pizza était là. Jean sauta du canapé, affamé. Bott saisit son porte-monnaie, et revînt vers le livreur. Il lui donna l'argent dû, et ferma la porte, pizza en main. Entre temps, Jean avait dégagé la table basse, et mis deux verres. Il était venu tellement de fois qu'il savait exactement où était chaque chose. Marco posa la pizza, et s'affala dans le canapé. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, comme son nez -il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors ! Le brun mit ses mains dans ses poches, pour les réchauffer.

« T'as froid ? »

Jean s'assit à ses côtés.

« Oui, il ne fait pas très chaud dehors.

-Pourquoi t'es sorti en même temps ?

-Pour la pizza ?

-Elle n'était pas encore arrivée. »

Marco baissa la tête. Puis sourit, comme « d'habitude ».

« Je croyais l'avoir entendue arriver. Puis je me suis dis que rester dehors n'était pas si mal.

-Pff... Viens pas te plaindre si tu chopes un rhume !

-Au pire, tu feras l'infirmière ! »

Ils rirent. Pourtant, quelque part, Marco était sérieux. Il aurait aimé avoir Jean aux petits soins pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Il se calma, et coupa la pizza. Jean partit chercher une boisson.

« T'as que de l'eau ? Même pas de Coca ?

-Ah, si, mais c'est dans la réserve. Attend, je vais chercher ça. »

Marco fit un aller-retour vite fait, et revînt avec du Coca. Une fois équipés, les deux compères s'installèrent.

« Tu veux que j'allume la télé ?

-Non, j'aimerais te confier un truc. »

Marco ouvrit les yeux. C'était rare que Jean prenne un air aussi... sérieux. Le brun pensa que son ami était très... attirant comme ça. Puis il secoua la tête. Il devait être très fatigué.

« Je t'écoute ? »

Bott était toute ouïe. Il ne voulait pas rater une miette de cette conversation. Il sentait que... que cela allait être très important.

« Je... tout à l'heure, quand ce connard m'a... enfin, tu vois, quoi.

-Oui...

-Je... j'étais dégoûté, et je trouvais ça vraiment dégueu... »

Marco baissa la tête. Est-ce que Jean pensait que les homosexuels étaient dégueulasses ? Ou parlait-il simplement du viol ?

« Mais... quand il a commencé à me déshabiller, j'ai... j'ai pensé à toi... »

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer. Il avait pensé à lui ? Directement, et dans cette situation ? Marco voulut parler, mais le châtain enchaîna vite.

« Attends, laisse-moi finir ! Je pensais à cet instant que... que personne n'était là pour moi, et que j'allais inévitablement me faire... voilà. Et je me suis dis, autant penser à une personne avait laquelle je voudrais... hmm... faire ça. Et... j'ai directement pensé... à... à toi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Enfin... Ca ne doit pas te rassurer... Te dire que ton pote pense à toi pour la baise, c'pas très rassurant... »

Marco croyait rêver. En plein viol, son « meilleur ami » avait penser à lui pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour ? Il se tripota les doigts, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Lorsque Jean bougea un peu, pour réveiller son ami visiblement endormi, Marco sursauta, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Il sentit à son tour ses joues chauffer. La situation devenait... dangereuse.

« Jean... je...

-Merde.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai vu ta tête, et je crois que... je suis excité maintenant. »

Oui, décidément, la situation était bien dangereuse.

* * *

**En effet x)**

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Jean suite à ça ? Marco va-t-il encore avoir les fesses propres entre le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3 ? :O Et bien, vous le saurez dans ... dans... j'espère pas trop longtemps xD Nan, je ne donne pas de date, mais je pense que dans une semaine, ce devrait être bon ! :D **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;D (review ? :3 /SBAAAAAAAF/ ... j'vais porter plainte contre les briques... T.T)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Je serai là, que tu m'aimes ou pas

**Paring **: Jean x Marco

**Rating **: M

**Genre **: Romance

**Note **: Le voilà ! :D J'vais tout vous dire : j'avais totalement oublié que je devais poster ce chapitre... ._. Pas taper Dx !

**Warning **: Relations entre hommes. **/LEMON\**

_**Résumé **: Il lui avait demandé de l'aide... Il pouvait le faire, ils étaient « meilleurs amis », après tout. Toutefois, la tournure des événements n'était pas celle à laquelle ni Marco, ni Jean, s'attendaient..._

**Oyaa ~**

**C'est avec un pwal de retard que je vous annonce que le chapitre 3 est là :D Je fais mon speech de début, comme aux chapitres précédents hein :3**

**Donc, un énooooooorme merci à vous, qui lisaient, commentaient, followaient (?) cette histoire ! Franchement, vous me faîtes un fuckin' cadeau là T^T Vous n'imaginez même pas la joie que je ressens quand j'écris un chapitre, quand je vois "Un nouveau commentaire", quand je vois que quelqu'un suit et commente cette histoire... Dans ces moments-là, je suis affreusement heureuse ! :D Mais je me dois de remercier ceux qui commentent ! En particulier les anon ^^ **

hikari : Ravie que Marco te fasse rire :D Je compte sur toi à l'avenir alors ;)

Kathleen : Je suis une sadique de base :D Awawawawawa ! x3 Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'suis tombée amoureuse de ton commentaire moi :3

vava : Héhé :D Je te remercie particulièrement , parce que je vois que tu poste pas mal de commentaires sur mes fics, alors merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! ;)

Clia : Haha xD Rien qu'avec ta première phrase, tu m'as fait rire x) Tu vas découvrir le chapitre, et tu me diras ce que tu en pense ? ^^ Je ne pense pas avoir fait "plan-cul", mais- ... Je ne dis rien :x Je te laisse voir ;) Tu as lu toutes mes fictions ? O.O Mais t'es courageuse toi! xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elles t'aient plu ! :3

honoka-san : Aww merci :3 _(j'ai vu ton autre commentaire sur "Because He Is Dumb" et je te remercie ! ;) Je t'envoie mes fleurs par la pensée :D T'as lu toutes mes fics trois fois O.O ? Mais j'ai des lecteurs, en fait, c'est des warriors ! xD Merci en tout cas ;D)_

**Je ne le dis pas assez, mais réellement, merci à vous, qui prenaient un peu de votre temps perso pour laisser votre avis ! C'est comme si vous m'offriez mes cadeaux de Noël en avance :3 Alors : M-E-R-C-I. **

* * *

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

_« Jean... je..._

_-Merde._

_-Pardon ?_

_-J'ai vu ta tête, et je crois que... je suis excité maintenant. »_

_Oui, décidément, la situation était bien dangereuse. _

Jean s'approcha de Marco, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu voudrais qu'on teste ? »

Marco s'écarta violemment, envoyant Jean à l 'autre bout du canapé. Marco ne savait plus quoi penser. Tester ? Juste tester ? Lui, il était sûr de ses sentiments ! Il ne voulait pas de test ! Il voulait... une vraie relation, quelque chose sur la longue durée.

_Je n'ai jamais été très sûr de moi. Mais si je saisie cette occasion... Où irais-je ? Si Jean découvre qu'il n'est pas gay, et qu'il avait juste déliré, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Et puis, « tester »... Comment veut-il qu'on teste ? En couchant ensemble ?_ Le cerveau du brun était en surchauffe. Bott décida que pour une fois, il allait aller de l'avant. Prendre... l'initiative.

Marco s'approcha de son ami, et inspira un coup. Et, délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain. Ce n'était qu'un chaste contact. Rien de plus. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. Ni plus, ni moins. Le brun s'écarta, et observa la réaction de Kirschtein. Mais il n'eut le temps de contempler son visage que déjà, il revenait à l'attaque. Un baiser fougueux, un échange de salive, et beaucoup de questions. Le brun s'accrocha au t-shirt de Jean, tellement le contact était épuisant. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne lâche l'autre. Les lèvres étaient mordues, les langues se caressaient, et les bouches étaient liées. Jean arrêta progressivement l'échange, et regarda Bott. Rouge, un filet de bave coulant sur le bord des lèvres, et la respiration saccadée.

Jean s'écarta un peu du garçon brun, se tenant le visage. Marco ne comprit pas.

« Jean... ?

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu peux faire... »

Sous ses mains, Marco put apercevoir son ami, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour quelqu'un de vulgaire et de fonceur, il trouvait la réaction bien innocente. Le brun pouffa. Il s'approcha de Jean, et se risqua à lui prendre la main.

« Tu... veux aller plus loin ? »

Bizarrement, Marco n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il disait. Si ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, il allait le regretter. Mais si par chance, cela allait plus loin... C'était un « 50-50 ». Il vit que Jean y réfléchissait sérieusement. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu fais peur !

-Excuse-moi si j'ai pas envie de faire de conneries. »

Marco était sur le cul. A ce point ?

« Sérieux, Marco, va pas me dire que t'as juste envie de baiser. S'il te plaît, me dis pas ça... »

Bott embrassa à pleine bouche Jean. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait tout dire !

« Écoute Jean, JAMAIS je ne penserais qu'au cul. Je t'aime depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, il y ait des tensions entre nous. Je me dis que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, après ce que tu viens de subir. Je... je... »

Au fur et à mesure, la voix du brun baissait en volume. Il se rendait compte petit à petit qu'il était en train de faire une grosse déclaration d'amour... Il sentit ses oreilles et ses joues chauffer, et baissa la tête, instinctivement. Kirschtein avait les yeux écarquillés, et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Mais... mais depuis combien de temps ? »

Marco voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi tout le monde ressent le BESOIN de poser cette question ?!

« Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a... trois ans je crois.

-Mais comment t'as fait quand j'ai eu des copines ?!

-J'ai... pris sur moi ? »

Le brun vit son ami se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il soupira plusieurs fois, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Bott.

« Écoute, je vais être cash hein.. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens là, tout de suite. Mais vu dans l'état où je suis en voyant juste ta tête, y'a pas mal de possibilités pour que tu me plaises. Mais je veux pas dire de conneries, et te faire espérer pour rien. Alors... euuh... tu choisis... ce que tu veux faire... maintenant... »

Le brun ne savait réellement plus quoi faire. Là, tout de suite, Jean lui proposait de faire l'amour non ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas... n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'à la baise. Alors... alors... Marco tomba sur le sol, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Oï, Marco, ça va ?

-Non, je surchauffe...

-... Ok, viens par-là. »

Jean attrapa le poignet de son « ami », et l'enlaça. Le brun, ne réfléchissant plus, se laissa aller et répondit doucement à l'étreinte. Calmement, le châtain commença à sentir le cou de Bott. Rougissant, le brun essaya de se dégager sans brusquerie, mais ce que lui prodiguait Kirschtein était tellement... bon... et chatouillant.

« Arrête, Jean... tu me chatouilles ! »

Il sentit, contre sa peau, un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Jean. Des mains baladeuses s'aventurèrent dans son dos, et entrèrent dans son pantalon. Marco tira un peu sur le t-shirt du châtain, crispé. Il sentit que son ami lui malaxait les fesses, et sans aucune retenue.

« Jean... qu'est-ce que... tu fais... ?

-Je tâte le terrain. »

Le sous entendu fit légèrement rire le brun. Seulement, une larme s'échappa lorsqu'il sentit un intrus en lui. Marco s'enquit de la situation.

« N'oublie pas que tu viens de subir une épreuve difficile... alors ne te force pas... »

Le regard de Kirschtein se fit dur.

« Si je fais ça Marco, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Ne va pas croire que je suis traumatisé. Je me remets vite. Marco... »

Bott vit Jean prendre une petite inspiration. En même temps, ses joues s'étaient colorées.

« Je veux te faire l'amour. »

Marco n'eut le temps de réagir qu'il se faisait déjà allongé sur le canapé. Les gestes étaient doux, presque innocents. Jean se mit au dessus du brun, et se risqua à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. C'était un peu maladroit, mais au fond, ils s'en moquaient. Soudain, Marco sentit deux autres doigts dans son intimité. Il gémit, avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche. Bon sang, c'était un homme ! Le brun regarda Jean, le regard embué, les joues rouges, pour voir sa réaction face à ce... _gémissement._

Mais la seule chose que Marco vit, ce fut l'étonnante érection du châtain. Le pantalon qu'il portait ne le moulait pas, et pourtant, elle avait l'air si... imposante... Voyant que son ami changeait de couleur, Kirschtein voulut le rassurer.

« Tu sais... Si ça te fait trop mal, j'arrêterais hein...

-O-Ouais... »

D'un coup, le corps de Bott se cambra, et Jean cru sérieusement qu'il allait se casser la colonne vertébrale.

« Oï, Marco ! Ca va ?!

-Haa... pas... là... Nng... »

« Là » ? Jean remua ses doigts, mais cette fois, la semence du brun lui atterri sur le coin de l'œil. Sonné, et légèrement dégoûté de sentir le liquide visqueux lui couler le long de la tempe, Jean observa son ami : rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, dans les vapes, et totalement sans défense ? _Oh mein Gott_, pensa le châtain, s'imaginant toutes sortes de choses plus perverses les unes que les autres. Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres. Il sentait ses joues chauffer, et il réfléchissait à vive allure. Comment on fait ce genre de choses quand on est deux mecs ? Qui est au-dessus ? En-dessous ? Ca fait mal ? Comment ça fait pour entrer ? Ca glisse ? Il faut lubrifier ? C'est pas dangereux ?

Jean surchauffait. Puis, d'un coup, retirant ses doigts, il prit le visage de Marco entre ses mains, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser dura tellement longtemps que le brun crut qu'il allait mourir asphyxier. Lorsque Jean se sépara de son désormais amant, et lui murmura :

« J'arrête de réfléchir, alors si ça va pas, dis-le. Sinon... »

Le châtain mordit le cou du brun, qui gémit.

« … je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. »

Marco sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il avait toujours eu peur de passer à l'acte, mais bizarrement, avec Jean, il n'était pas effrayé. Quoique, au vu de l'aperçu qu'il avait eu de l'entrejambe du châtain... Il eut du mal à déglutir. Doucement, avec ses mains frêles, Bott saisit la ceinture de son... « amant » ? Celui-ci le laissa faire, et s'assit même sur le canapé, quémandant une fellation. Marco s'agenouilla devant son entrejambe, et retira son bas. Contrairement au pantalon, le caleçon, lui, moulait EXTREMEMENT bien la verge tendue du châtain. Et il pouvait l'affirmer...

Elle était **énorme**.

« J-Jean...

-Hm ?

-Je... je ne sais pas si... je pourrais... »

Kirschtein baissa les yeux, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Bah, la tienne est pas comme ça ?

-Bien sûr que non ! La tienne est trop grosse ! »

Le châtain ouvrit grands les yeux, avant de rire bruyamment.

« HAHAHAHA ! »

Marco ouvrit grand les yeux. Jean se moquait de lui là ?

« Quoi ?!

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

Toujours riant aux éclats, Jean observa la réaction du garçon en face de lui. Au début, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, puis d'un coup... Il se leva, toujours nu, et voulut s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kirschtein qui le retint par le poignet, et le tira sur ses genoux.

« Lâche-moi !

-Mais t'es trop mignon, Marco ! »

Ledit Marco rougit encore plus, et se débattit. Seulement, au lieu d'un rire, ce fut un gémissement qui lui parvînt aux oreilles. Le brun se tourna vers celui qui était dans son dos, et le vit, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Gigote pas comme ça, tu te frottes contre... ça. »

D'un vague regard, Jean montra son érection, prise en sandwich entre les fesses du brun et le corps du châtain. Marco se calma, puis se mit à genoux sur le sol. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa l'imposante chose de son camarade. Sous la pression, le châtain retint un gémissement. Lentement, presque timidement, Bott commença à le masturber. Le rythme, d'abord doux, s'accéléra petit à petit.

« Oï, Marco... arrête... ou j'vais te... Kkkh ! »

La semence blanchâtre atterrit sur le visage du brun. Légèrement surpris par la substance gluante, Marco la recueillit de ses doigts, pour les porter à sa bouche. Il eut un rictus de dégoût.

« Beurk...

-Sans blague... J'en reviens pas que t'ose faire ça...

-Ça quoi ? »

Jean se frappa le front. Décidément, Marco avait beau être très intelligent, il était parfois un peu simplet ! Il ne comprenait pas que lécher le sperme de quelqu'un d'autre était incroyablement sexy ? Aaah... Le châtain attrapa le poignet de son compagnon, le tirant sur ses genoux. Le brun eut l'air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah, je vais te baiser ? »

* * *

**On l'aime notre Jean x) Comme quoi, l'est pas trop trop traumatisé lui !**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas incohérent, surtout au vu de la situation de Jean... N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis dessus ! Je vous dis à bientôt, pour le prochain, et qui sait, peut-être dernier chapitre ? ;D (Je me suis achetée des converses 8DD /se prend une brique/ ... ça va devenir ma marque de fabrique...)**

**See ya~ :3 J'vous envoie pleins de bisous pour les vacances (pour ceux qui y sont !) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Je serai là, que tu m'aimes ou pas

**Paring **: Jean x Marco

**Rating **: M

**Genre **: Romance

**Note **: /LEMON/

**Warning **: Relations entre hommes.

_**Résumé **: Il lui avait demandé de l'aide... Il pouvait le faire, ils étaient « meilleurs amis », après tout. Toutefois, la tournure des événements n'était pas celle à laquelle ni Marco, ni Jean, s'attendaient..._

**OYAAA :D**

**Comment allez-vous ? Perso, je vais bien, je bosse sur pleins de fictions en même temps, le pied =o= **

**Berf ! Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Oui, c'est triste (comment ça : "Non" éwè)... M'enfin, je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine de laisser une fin comme celle-là... Je ne dis rien, j'en reparlerais à la fin :3**

**Ensuite : mes anon' :3**

Kathleen : "Super réaliste" ? Oh mein Bott, merci T^T Tu me rends heureuse quand tu me dis ça, tu peux pas savoir à quel point T.T Moi ? Pervertir Marco ? ... naaaaaan... naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... *fuit loin*

Hikari : Converses powaa 8D Aww, merci :3 Le fantasme, c'est la vie *°*

vava : Marco est la mignonnitude incarnée :DD Les chevaux sont endurants, faut pas l'oublier ;D

Clia : C'est bon les quiches :DD /SBAAAAF/ Contente de t'avoir fait rire ;D J'attendais ton commentaire pour avoir ton avis sur le fameux "plan-cul" ;3 Si ça ne le fait pas trop, alors c'est super ! Héhé, Marco a plusieurs personnalités en fait :D (chez moi, en tout cas) ! C'bien les smileys :3

**Evidemment, je remercie tout le monde pour avoir suivis cette fic jusqu'au bout, et je vénère ceux qui lisent mon blabla de début et de fin x) Sur ce, je ne m'attarde pas plus, et je vous laisse déguster :3**

* * *

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Bah, je vais te baiser ? »_

Faisant fi du vocabulaire, Marco continua, non sans rougir un peu.

« Dans cette position ?

-Ouais.

-Tu sais que je suis malgré tout un homme, et que je pèse mon poids ?

-Déconne pas, t'es tout léger. Je te sens presque pas ! »

Marco soupira. Donc, ils allaient faire l'amour dans cette posture... Dire qu'il avait espéré une première fois romantique... Bah. C'était Jean après tout. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

« Très bien... Alors, allons-y... »

Marco prit un peu de sperme sur sa figure, et le porta à ses fesses. Enroulant son autre bras autour du cou de Kirschtein, il commença à se préparer pour recevoir l'engin. Le châtain eut beaucoup de mal à ne rien faire, tellement c'était tentant de prendre le brun. Après un petit temps, Bott se sentit prêt, et se positionna. Il appuya ses genoux contre le canapé, et se souleva légèrement. Attrapant la virilité de Jean, il la guida jusqu'à « l'entrée », mais s'arrêta.

« Tu... peux continuer ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu te débrouilles très bien.

-Je... c'est gênant...

-Ne t'en fais pas... »

Jean lui mordit l'oreille droite.

« … il n'y a que moi qui regarde. »

Bizarrement, c'était justement parce qu'IL regardait que c'était embarrassant ! Marco serra les dents, et commença à s'asseoir sur la verge du châtain. Alors que la « tête » était à peine entrée, une douleur déchirante parcourut son corps. Une larme coula, mais fut recueillie par Jean.

« Ca va ?

-Nnng... Ne... pose pas ce... genre de … questions... stu... pides... Kkh...

-Désolé. Si tu ne veux pas, on arrête... »

Le regard, mi-larmoyant mi-coléreux, de Marco lui fit comprendre que non, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Kirschtein posa ses mains sur les hanches pâles de son ami, et lui susurra :

« Supporte-le. »

D'un coup, d'un seul, le châtain enfonça son membre dans l'intimité du brun, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Les larmes coulaient, et ne s'arrêtaient pas. Tous deux sentaient le filet de sang qui coulait entre leurs corps. Bott enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son compagnon, qui par réflexe, serra les dents. Les deux garçons attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que la douleur du brun s'en aille. Lorsque la pression sur ses épaules s'atténua, Kirschtein se risqua à bouger légèrement. Seulement, la douleur semblait toujours là.

« Attend... un peu... Jean... s'il te... nng... plaît... »

Jean fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que faire l'amour avec quelqu'un mettait le quelqu'un en question dans une mauvaise posture. Surtout que le châtain se sentait assez mal, parce que lui, n'avait qu'une envie : prendre sauvagement le brun, tellement le plaisir était présent. Hélas, ce n'était que pour lui...

Mais un petit mouvement de hanche attira son attention.

« Marco ? »

Celui-ci essuya un peu de sueur sur son front, et sourit.

« Tu... peux bouger. »

Comment ce mec pouvait-il rester mignon dans cette situation ? Jean soupira, et sourit à son tour. Il embrassa le brun, et commença à remuer. Le visage de Marco se crispa, mais aucune plainte. Le châtain y alla doucement, pour ne pas briser son compagnon, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il accéléra. Bott commençait à pousser de petits cris discrets.

« Oï, Marco...

-O-Oui ? »

Jean allongea le brun sur le canapé, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

« Ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre gémir. »

Le dominé rougit. S'il ne gémissait pas, c'était parce que c'était trop embarrassant ! Et puis... Il avait déjà expérimenter la chose avec ses doigts, et... Il gémissait comme... comme une fille ! Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Jean l'entende. Seulement, le châtain bougea d'un coup, faisant pousser un hurlement de plaisir au brun. Puis un autre.

« J-Jean ! Aaaah ! Pas... Nng ! Non... Pas là ! iKkku ! A... Je... Je vais... ! »

Kirschtein accéléra la cadence, donnant de violents coups de butoir dans les fesses du brun. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, et se laissait aller aux plaisirs des désirs charnels. Kirschtein avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas dévorer son ami. Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte à quel point il était attirant. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Jean se faisait cette réflexion. Lorsqu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, ou quand ils courraient ensemble... Marco avait toujours eu ce petit côté innocent, qui lui avait attiré pas mal d'ennuis -et de pervers.

_Quand je repense à Marco, qui se fait toucher partout par des pervers, et qui reste toujours souriant... Je me dis que je suis immature. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le protéger. J'aimerais... rester avec lui, pour qu'on rit, pleure, déconne ensemble. Aaah... Peut-être que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. Bah, je verrais quand j'aurais fini._

« Jea-n ! ! Ah ! Kk ! Arr... ête... Je- ! Nyaa ! Ha! Nnng !

-Marco... Vas-y... »

Kirschtein accéléra encore, jusqu'à ce que Bott vienne entre leur deux corps. Mais Jean, lui, n'avait pas fini.

« Désolé Marco, j'ai pas pensé à la capote... Je te rassure, j'ai pas le Sida.

-Ha... Ha... V-Viens... s'il... te plaît... »

Le châtain embrassa Bott, et continua de se mouvoir dans son intimité. Marco crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, tellement le plaisir était haut. En plus, Jean savait exactement où frapper. Le brun s'accrocha désespérément au corps de Kirschtein, lui mordant l'épaule. Tiquant sous la douleur aiguë, il continua à se défouler, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans Marco. Celui-ci sentit le liquide visqueux se répandre en lui.

Jean se retira doucement, et échangea de place avec Marco, le mettant sur son ventre. Le brun eut du mal à ne pas s'endormir de suite, tellement ses émotions l'avaient fatigué. Il se mit à titiller les mèches du châtain, le regard vague. Kirschtein l'embrassa furtivement, avant d'ajouter ironiquement :

« C'est définitif : je préfère que c'est moi qui baise. »

Marco rigola doucement, avant de repenser au presque viol de Jean. Visiblement, il n'était pas traumatisé, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Il en était sûr. Après tout, ces deux-là n'avaient pas été amis depuis longtemps ! Bott tenta de se redresser, pour boire un coup -à force de couiner, il avait la gorge sèche-, mais il ne put le faire, son bassin le faisant souffrir. Abandonnant cette idée, le brun posa sa tête contre le torse de son... de son quoi du coup ?

« Dis, Jean...

-Hmm ?

-On... sort ensemble... n'est-ce pas ?***** »

Kirschtein prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, sérieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de briser le cœur de Marco -pas après sa passionnée déclaration- mais il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il ressentait... Il soupira, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« Je ne sais pas trop... Je suis attiré par toi, c'est clair, mais... c'est encore flou. T'vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Le châtain vit que son « ami » eut l'air blessé. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir, en lui disant qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, ou qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Jean était... au milieu. Alors que la situation devenait gênante, le brun saisit le visage de Kirschtein et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu... ne sais pas ?

-Nan... désolé...

-Dans ce cas... »

Marco embrassa passionnément son vis-à-vis. Jean, légèrement secoué, et de nouveau excité, regarda le brun, totalement paumé.

« … je peux te séduire. »

Le regard séducteur et un peu pervers, les lèvres rougies par les baisers, le corps suant de leurs efforts communs, et les joues roses. Une autre facette de Marco Bott. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du châtain. D'un côté, cette situation était quelque peu... amusante.

« Oh ~ J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Il embrassa de nouveau le brun, lui susurrant sensuellement à l'oreille :

« _Prêt pour un autre round ?_ »

Ils ne savaient pas si un jour, ils seraient officiellement ensemble, mais Marco y croyait. Jean lui laissait une chance pour pouvoir le séduire, alors il allait tout miser. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais pour le châtain, il serait prêt à changer un peu. Qu'il l'aime ou pas, Marco serait toujours là pour lui. Dans n'importe quelle situation.

* * *

***clin d'oeil à Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, pour ceux qui reconnaissent ;D**

**HAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAT !**

**Voilà ;-; C'est fait ;-; Je trouve quand même que cette fin est... enfin, c'pas une vraie fin quoi... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je me débrouille là x) Parce que dans mon esprit pervers et dévergondé, j'avais prévu cette fin. Mais là, en relisant... hmmmmm -^- ... Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'un ou plusieurs autres chapitres sont nécessaires ? Ou bien cette fin vous va tout de même ? Je suis vraiment paumée là ._.'**

**Que dire de plus ? Merci d'avoir commenté, suivis, favoriter (what?) cette histoire ! Je le dis et le redis, mais merci à vous, d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre les chapitres, et d'avoir eu aussi la bonté de laisser votre avis T.T Vous me rendez 10 fois plus joyeuse à chaque commentaire :DD **

**Berf! Je vous dis à bientôt pour l'éventuelle suite, ou pour une nouvelle fiction ! ;3**


End file.
